TRANSFORMERS: Revenge of the Fallen Prime Revised
by FlamingHotshot
Summary: Two years have past and now, Matsuri is apart of NEST, a organization of human-Autobot combat unit. They hunt down any Decepticons they see roaming around Earth in hopes of making Earth peaceful again. Of course, nothing can be that simple when it comes to the Witwicky siblings. DISCLAIMER: EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THEIR OWNERS!
1. Prologue

**Hotshot:** This will probably the only chapter I'll post of this for today since I'll be having dinner with relatives today...Anyways, quick note that After this fic, I'll be more or less trying to conculate the years between each story. This one was easy before just two years pass but yeah. Onward to the story!

* * *

 **TRANSFORMERS: Revenge of the Fallen Prime**  
 **Revised**  
 **Prologue**

 ** _The Moon Charr, Saturn  
A Few Months After Mission City_**

The Nemesis was a ship, created by Megatron's men, on the behalf of the last of the original Thirteen Primes. Here it lies now, on the cold moon of Saturn called Charr. Of course, it wasn't without life.

Starscream walked through the halls, glancing at those blue sacks that held their future. As Starscream moved into a large room, something moved in the middle of it. Two, blood red optics opened and looked at Starscream.

"Sir," began Starscream. "Megatron..."

"I know." A deep voice left the owner of those optics. "There is still a fragment of the cube, I suspect, and that will bring my disciple back. But we need to wait for the right time."

"Yes sir." bowed Starscream.

"For now, care for the sparklings as we wait."

As Starscream nodded and went on his way, The Fallen slowly closed his optics and relaxed. Yes, soon the last of the Prime will die and he will finally rise and claim that wretched sun that was supposed to be his all those years ago.

* * *

 _ **Tranquility, Navada**_ **  
** _ **March 15, 2008**_

Matsuri groaned in her sleep, shifting. She had a tiring night that was filled with playing "catch the human" with Bumblebee. It's training Ironhide had said while watching Matsuri smugly. She was sore all over from running and bumping into things the night before and all she wanted to do is sleep the whole day away.

"Matsuri!" Sam barged in without remorse before ripping the covers off her. "Get up!"

"Sam." Matsuri groaned as she sat up. "What is it that's so imp-"

"It's your birthday!" Sam stated excitedly, while Matsuri just stared at him. "Come on, you can't have forgotten your own birthday!"

"Noooo..." Matsuri mumbled. "Are Ron and Judy going to have a birthday dinner here again?"

"Nah, I convinced them that we should hang out with the bots, help them understand birthdays and so on." Sam grinned.

"Now get dressed." With that, he skipped out of the room, causing Matsuri to raise an eyebrow.

She shook her head and stood before beginning to change. She changed into black baggy jeans, red t-shirt, black jacket, gloves and her bandana before slipping her shoes on before grabbing Echomix, who's still recharging in his altmode from the desk, and headed out. She quickly gave Ron and Judy a hug before walking out and towards Bumblebee, who had his passenger door open.

The ride to the abandoned air force bases the autobot is staying at wasn't a long drive. It's at least twenty minutes- which Matsuri didn't mind, she liked it being away from everything else.

When they rolled up, Bumblebee opened his doors, allowing the two teens out before transforming. He nudged Matsuri forward before going into the hanger, Sam following. Matsuri shrugged and followed. Once she walked in, she noticed that the autobots was all together, seemingly waiting.

"...You told them, didn't you?"

"...I told them after we missed your birthday last year..." Sam grinned at her.

"If they start singing, I'm going to blast them." Matsuri deadpanned, causing Bumblebee and Ironhide to snicker.

"You're starting to sound like Ironhide." Mikeala stated as she walked up to Matsuri before giving her a hug and handing a present.

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"Oh, shut up and open it!"

"Alright, alright, miss bossy." Matsuri snarked before tearing the wrapping power and opening the white box before pulling out a black beanie with orange flames going around the opening.

"Your bandana seemed like it's getting weathered and looked like it will start tearing soon."

"Thanks." Matsuri took off her bandana, set it in the box before carefully putting the beanie on her head.

"Looks much better." Mikeala grinned, causing Matsuri to roll her eyes.

"Carrier?" chittered Echomix as he crawled out of Matsuri's pocket and up her arm until he got to her shoulder. He's still the same size as he was when he first came to life, Ratchet had told her that he will remain this size but still mature more.

"Just with the autobots Echo." Matsuri told him. "They found it it's my birthday."

Echomix chirped before inspecting the new beanie.

"Close your eyes." Ratchet stated unexpectedly.

"What?" questioned Matsuri.

"Just do it." grumbled Ironhide and Matsuri complied.

She felt her gloves and jacket slip off her and something cool wrapping around her forearm of her flesh arm. She frowned, trying to figure out what it could be. It went almost to her wrist and whole way up, just below her elbow.

"You can open them now." Ratchet told her, and she does and she started to inspect the thing.

It was a metal forearm brace and going horizontal on either side of it is two sets of writing going horizontal. She gave Ratchet a confused look and he was quick to explain.

"It has mine and Ironhide's name on it in cybertronian. You did give us permission to adopt you if I remember correctly. Usually, we would spark bond with you, so you'd have a creator-creation bond with us. Obviously, that won't work, so we decided to it this way."

Matsuri didn't know what to say. She wasn't expecting the two to do it.

"The last gift." Sam spoke up. "Is from all the autobots and since they are all too big to give it to you..."

Sam walked over and put something over her head and around her neck. She looked down and saw that it was a necklace with a small autobot symbol attached to it.

"This necklace is a means of us finding you if ever the need for it to arise." Ratchet explained. "It also signifies that you're a member of our team officially."

"Really?" asked Matsuri.

"Yes, you shall always be one of us." It was Optimus who stated this, optics soft as he looked down at her.

"I... I don't know what to...Thank you..." Matsuri murmured.

By the end of the day of playing with Echomix and Bumblebee and talking and relaxing with the older autobots and his brother and Mikeala, Matsuri decided that this was the best birthday she had by far.


	2. Galloway

_**"Earth. Birthplace of the human race, a species much like our own. Capable of great compassion... and great violence. For in our quest to protect the humans, a deeper revelation dawns; our worlds have met before. For the last two years, an advanced team of new Autobots has taken refuge here under my command. Together, we form an alliance with the humans, a secret but brave squad of soldiers. A classified strike team called NEST. We hunt for what remains of our Decepticon foes, hiding in different countries around the globe."**_

 **TRANSFORMERS: Revenge of the Fallen Prime**  
 **Revised**  
 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Nest Base, Diego Gracia**_  
 _ **2009**_

Matsuri watched as the newest recruits was giving a lesson by Ratchet and Jolt on the weak point of the decepticons, waiting for the other autobots to come back from their mission in Shanghai, China. Even though she was a member of NEST, she still had to stay at the base. She understood though, she was still seen as a civilian in the higher up's eyes- even an experiment still in others.

"Autobot twins, report to Hanger Three." A voice over the intercom stated, making Matsuri smile.

After the soldiers got dressed in their civilian uniforms, they held a little ceremony type thing for the soldiers who had fallen on the mission. It was mandatory for Matsuri to attend (though she did pay her respects at a distance) and went to the communications platform and walked up the stairs to the top to wait while the autobots when into their places.

She watched as Optimus began to back up. Coming up behind him was Will, Robert and someone she didn't know.

"Secure link to JCS is up, Major!" shouted a tech down to Will as Optimus got into position. "Secure line to the Pentagon is now open."

"General?" Will walked up onto the platform and stopped in front of the monitor.

"Will, I saw the Shanghai op. We had a rough day out there." General spoke.

"Yes, sir. We have intel that I believe warrants an immediate debrief. Now, with your permission, I can't let you see him, but I would like you to hear from the leader of the autobots."

"Proceed."

Will nodded to Optimus and the said mech transformed and stood to his full height. "General, our alliance has countermanded six decepticon incursions this year, each on a different continent. They're clearly searching around the world for something, but last night's encounter came with a warning."

 **"The Fallen shall rise again."** a garbled voice came from Optimus' speakers. Matsuri frowned, feeling like she heard that before.

" "The Fallen." Meaning what?" asked the General.

"Origin unknown, the only recorded history of our race was contained within the allspark and lost with its destruction."

"Excuse me!" someone called from the ground. "With this so-called allspark now destroyed, why hasn't the enemy left the planet like you thought they would?"

Matsuri glanced over and saw the unknown man climbing onto the platform and Will introduced him with a slight eye roll. "Director Galloway, our National Security Advisor. The President just appointed him liaison."

"Well, I guess I didn't get that memo." Matsuri heard the general mumble under his breath.

"Forgive the interruption, General. Excuse me, coming through." Galloway walked to the camera. "After all the damage in Shanghai, the President is hard-pressed to say the job's getting done. Now, under the classified Alien/Autobot Cooperation Act, you agreed to share your intel with us, but not your advancements in weaponry."

"We've witnessed your human capacity for war. It would absolutely bring more harm than good." Optimus answered.

"But who are you to judge what's best for us?"

"With all due respect, we've been fighting side by side in the field for two years." Will told Galloway.

"We've shed blood, sweat and precious metal together." Stated Robert from Optimus' feet.

"Soldier, you're paid to shoot, not talk." Galloway stated matter of factly. Matsuri gripped the metal bar with her metal hand to make sure her temper was reigned in, so she wouldn't kill the idiot right then and there. _'Don't kill him, don't kill him.'_

"And the newest members of your team." Galloway continued. "I understand they arrived here after you sent a message into space, an open invitation to come to Earth, vetted by no one at the White House."

"Let me stop you right there, Mr. Galloway. It was vetted right here." General stated. "And in my experience, the judgment of both Major Lennox and his team has always been above reproach."

"Well, be that as it may, General, it is the position of the President that when our national security is at stake, no one is above reproach. Now, what do we know so far? We know that the enemy leader, classified as NBE One, aka Megatron, is resting in peace at the bottom of the Laurentian Abyssal, surrounded by SOSUC detection nets and a full-time submarine surveillance. We also know that the only remaining piece of your alien allspark is locked in an electromagnetic vault here on one of the most secure naval bases in the world, and since no one can seem to tell me what the enemy is now after, well, there's only one clear conclusion! You! The autobots-"

There was a crunch, stopping Galloway's speech. Everyone looked over at Matsuri, the metal bar now crumbled in the middle has her hair hid her eyes.

"You...you fucking idiot!" Matsuri snarled, head whipping towards Galloway and the man stepped back once he saw red starting to bleed into her light blue irises. "You can't say that, even on a secured line! Damn it, you don't know if the decepticons can hear!"

"Matsuri, easy." Optimus rumbled gently, hoping to calm her down. He had seen the red in her eyes and that made uneasiness settle in his spark.

"If the world fucking ends, it will be on YOUR head!" Matsuri growled.

"This is Matsuri Witwicky." Will sighed.

"The science experiment?" snorted Galloway, which earned two threatening roar of engines from Ironhide and Ratchet. "I knew you kept it close- but THIS close?"

"She is an important part of NEST." snapped Will. "She has helped with teaching the recruits about the decepticons and cybertronian technology and biology when Ratchet isn't here."

Galloway shook his head before turning back to Optimus. "Let me ask, if we ultimately conclude that our national security is best served by denying you further asylum on our planet, will you leave peacefully?"

"Freedom is your right. If you make that request, we will honor it. But," Optimus leaned in slightly. "Before your President decides, please ask him this. What if we leave and you're wrong?"

"That's a good question." Whispered Will after Optimus straightened up.

Optimus held his hand up and ushered Matsuri to climb into it, relieved that her eyes turned to normal, and he walked to the other autobots before setting her down.

"I am going to terminate that human." Ironhide huffed. "Calling my youngling a science experiment... hmph."

"We cannot terminate him, Ironhide." Optimus scolded but deep inside, he guiltily wanted the same thing. If it was any of the other autobots that the human had insulted, Optimus would have let it slide, but since it was their youngest, he had an urge to just blast that human. All the autobots were protective of her, even the new autobots.

He can only hope that whatever is coming, it doesn't involve her.


	3. Stolen

**TRANSFORMERS: Revenge of the Fallen Prime**  
 **Revised**  
 **Chapter 2**

 ** _Nest Base, Diego Gracia_**  
 ** _2009_**

It was about midnight and Matsuri was asleep her assigned room, but it was an uneasy sleep, tossing and turning with images of her time from Hoover Dam. Tubes connecting to her, voices all around, the beeping of monitors and a rough voice that she had no recollection of hearing in her time there within her mind, speaking of destroying the humans, destroying their planet.

A knock at the door made her jerk awake with the barely audible gasp. She breathed heavily, glancing at her alarm clock before sitting up. "What is it?"

"Optimus Prime wants to see you outside of hanger 3." a voice of a soldier stated from the other side of the door.

Matsuri let out a groan before standing. "Understood, tell him I will be there soon."

She listened as the soldier walked away before getting dressed in her usual outfit, her bracers, gloves and beanie before heading out.

She made her way out of the building and to the hanger where she saw Optimus standing there. As she got closer and as he turned his head, she could see the solemn look within his optics. This got Matsuri worried.

"Is something wrong?" she questioned when she got to him.

"It seems that you were right." Optimus sighed heavily. "The shard has been taken not too long ago. By its description, it was the decepticon called Ravage, who is one of Soundwave's minibots if you will."

"Fuck." Matsuri swore. She had learned about those two from Ratchet as he was giving her lessons on the remaining decepticons. "What do we do now?"

"We will go see Sam, see if he can help us."

"I'm guessing you want me to come with you?"

"Yes, I am hoping that you will be able to help me convince him."

"I can try but no promises." I shrugged.

"That is all I ask." He stated. "I have told Bumblebee to go ahead before us."

Matsuri nodded. "Let's go than."

* * *

 _ **Cemetery, Philadelphia**_

It was just before sunrise when Optimus pulled up to the cemetery. He opened his door and let Matsuri out before transforming into robot form and it didn't take long for Bumblebee to arrive with Sam, who got out and went to where the two were.

"You won't give me a day, huh?" was the first thing out of Sam's mouth. "You won't give me one day in college?"

"I'm sorry, Sam, but the last fragment of the allspark was stolen." Optimus informed him.

"Like what? Like decepticons stole it?"

"We placed it under human protection at your government's request, but I'm here for your help, Sam, because your leaders believe we brought vengeance upon your planet. Perhaps they are right. That is why they must be reminded by another human of the trust we share."

"This isn't my war."

"Not yet, but I fear it soon will be. Your world must not share the same fate of Cybertron. Whole generations lost."

Sam looked down, swallowed before looking back up at Optimus. "I know, and I want to help you, I do. But I am not some alien ambassador, you know? I'm a normal kid with normal problems. I am where I'm supposed to be. I'm sorry, I... I really am."

"Sam, fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing."

"You're Optimus Prime, you don't need me." Sam went to the road and started to walk towards Bumblebee.

"We do, more than you know." Optimus sighed and Matsuri decided to try herself.

"Sam!" Matsuri called as she quickly went over to him. He looked over, just as he opened the car door.

"'Suri?"

"Sam, please. We need you."

"They have you, they don't need me."

"Sam, I can't do anything."

"Look, I'm really sorry Matsuri. I wish I could help you guys, but I can't. You're more prepared for this than me, you want this life, I don't." He kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you, sis. You'll do fine."

Sam slipped into Bumblebee and the two drove out of sight, leaving Matsuri to stare after him.

"I'm sorry, Optimus." Matsuri mumbled as she went back to the leader.

"It's fine, Matsuri. I should have known Sam would want nothing to do with this."

"I can stay here at a motel, keep an eye on things here."

"Matsuri-"

"I'll be fine." She stated before holding up her wallet. "If anything happens, I'll call."

"If you are sure."

"Just go make sure that nothing else goes wrong." She smiled at him before jumping onto the road and started to walk towards the direction of Princeton University.

She got to a motel that was surprisingly close the college around 7- or later since her phone had yet to update the time- and she was quick to buy a room. Once she got into her room, she slipped whatever she doesn't need off and layed down.

As she slowly drifted off to sleep, she didn't notice a faint jolt in the corner of her mind- a familiar corner where she used to have a connection to Megatron.


	4. A Familiar Face

**Hotshot:** Sorry I haven't been keeping up with the upload schedule I was doing for the first book(Well, more like an erratic scheduled posting but yeah), just been busy with work and other fics and I kinda forgot this one...Sorry! But yeah Here's chapter 3, enjoy!

* * *

 **TRANSFORMERS: Revenge of the Fallen Prime**  
 **Revised**  
 **Chapter 3**

 _ **Princeton University, Philadelphia**_ **  
** _ **2009**_

 _Matsuri opened her eyes and she felt as if she was floating. Around her was darkness, not a single sliver of light around. She didn't know where she was or what it was supposed to mean- until she saw what looked like two points of red lights looking at her- no, not lights,_ optics _._

 _"Hello, pet." sneered the owner of the optics. The body was slowly appearing before her and she saw silver armor, clawed hands attached to one normal sized arm and a smaller sized arm._

 _"No..." Matsuri shook her head, fear gripping her. "You're dead!"_

 _"I was until my loyal servants resurrected me." Megatron grinned, baring his fangs on full display. "It's strange how connected we are, isn't it? Our connection re-established after I came back online."_

 _"Fuck you." Matsuri snapped. "You're nothing more than-"_

 _"A bad dream? Your imagination?" mocked Megatron. "I am very real. Of course, you-as well as the boy- will find this soon enough."_

 _"S-Sam? What do you want with him?!"_

 _"He is the key..." was all Megatron said before-_

* * *

-Matsuri bolted upright, breathing heavily. She looked at the clock in the room and saw that she had slept until afternoon.

She took a deep breath before putting the bracers, beanie and gloves on before walking out of her motel room and began to run. When she got there, she saw Mikaela getting out of the cab with a metal box with her.

"Mikaela!"

The said girl turned around and blinked in surprise. "Matsuri?"

"We need to get Sam and we gotta go." Matsuri told her and before Mikaela could say anything, Matsuri was already going inside.

The two walked side by side towards Sam's dorm room and once they got there, Mikaela opened the door while Matsuri looked down the hall, keeping a keen eye out.

"Ex." Mikaela suddenly stated before beginning to walk down the hall.

"Mikaela, wait!" Matsuri scampered after her. "We can't leave Sam here!"

"And why not?" she asked, pissed off.

"Because M-"

She was interrupted by crashing back in Sam's room. The two quickly walked to the open door with a boy right behind them.

"Sam, your bed buddy, Alice-" The boy began to say but stopped when the three saw a long, metal thing whipped around before going back into Alice's mouth, which prompted Sam to scream. Mikaela quickly threw the box towards Alice but she ducked.

"RUN! RUN!" Shouted Matsuri as she helped Sam up. They ran down the hall and outside towards the library.

"All right, come on! She's coming!" Sam shouted before grabbing the boy. "She's an alien robot! You gotta move!"

"Is this real?!"

"Just run!"

They burst into the top entrance before hunkering down behind the desk and the boy began to ramble. "Oh my god! Oh my god! I can't believe I almost had sex with her in my dream!"

"I can tell that you really missed me a lot, Sam!" Mikaela hissed.

Matsuri trned the three out, looking around and trying to figure out where Alice would come in at. It was only a minute when the entrance they came in at exploded and they quickly jumped over the banister and onto the bottom floor. Sam slid under a desk, calling Matsuri's and Mikaela's name just before Alice unleashed a blast. Matsuri quickly grabbed Mikaela and the boy, making them duck to the ground. The three managed to crawl to Sam before making a break for it to the outside thanks to the hole Alice blasted into the wall.

They went to the parking lot before Matsuri stopped. "I'll hold her off."

"What? No!" Sam tried to argue as he began to slow down.

"I'm the only one who could be able to! Now go!" Matsuri turned and saw Alice was walking towards her, transforming into her robot mode. Matsuri threw her jacket and gloves off before starting to run at Alice- who was running at her.

The two crashed together and Matsuri managed to get a punch in at the cybertronians chest, making her go stumbling back.

Alice shrieked and slammed into Matsuri, making the girl go crashing into the ground. Before tossing her onto the hood of the van that the other three humans were in.

"Matsuri!" she heard Sam call before Alice jumped on top of her and started to try and injure her.

"Mikaela- DRIVE!" Matsuri shouted as she dug her metal fingers into the roof of the car. Mikaela backed up and began to drive, all the while was Alice trying to get to Sam and hurt Matsuri. Once the girl saw where Mikaela was going, she quickly lifted her legs up to her chest just as the van crashed into a light post, killing Alice.

"Matsuri, get in here!" Mikaela shouted and Matsuri quickly scrambled in the back before Mikaela backed up and began to drive.

"Okay, so what else didn't I know, all right? Since you guys forgot to mention some minor details, huh- IS THAT A METAL ARM?!" The boy beside Matsuri screeched when he looked at her.

Matsuri just growled at him before looking pointedly Sam.

"That thing you saw back there, that was the little baby- WOAH!" Sam yelped. Matsuri looked and a chopper heading straight towards them at a low level.

The van screeched to a stop before something went through the roof of the van and it started to be lifted into the air. A truck came up and slammed into the back of the van, making it spun and the passenger door opened, resulting in Sam holding onto the door for dear life as he hanged above the street below.

"SAM!" Shouted Mikaela fearfully. She reached out and with the boy's help, got Sam back into the van- just in time as the chopper went above a old abandoned factory building and let the van go and it fell through the roof and onto its front before falling onto its own roof.

Something cut through the middle, cutting the van in half. The four got up and crouched over them was Starscream, snarling and spitting before standing up.

"Come here, boy." Snarled a voice behind Mikaela, causing Matsuri's body to lock up. She slowly looked over and saw Megatron's head leveled with them, staring at them with a cruel gleam.


	5. Loss

**TRANSFORMERS: Revenge of the Fallen Prime**  
 **Revised**  
 **Chapter 4**

 ** _Abandoned Factory Building, Philadelphia_**  
 ** _2009_**

"You remember me, don't you?" sneered Megatron as Sam started to walk down the stairs. Matsuri swallowed thickly once she saw Megatron's optics glance at her for a brief second before turning back to Sam.

"I did what you said, okay? Just don't hurt us." Sam stated weakly.

"Shut up!" Megatron snapped before grabbing and throwing him onto a concrete slab. Mikaela's call and Sam's grunts of pain snapped her out of it. She went to the railing and saw Megatron pinning Sam down with his claws.

"Let him go!" She jumped on the railing and was about to jump towards the mech when a piercing pain entered her mind, making her double over and over the railing.

"Matsuri!" She heard Mikaela shout before hitting the floor below. The physical pain from the fall was overpowered by the mental pain.

"I suggest not doing that again, girl." Megatron growled. "I can bring you pain without touching a hair on your head."

Matsuri grabbed at her head, trying to get rid of the pain but it just intensified. She could faintly hear the others- though not what they were saying. She didn't know how long she was in pain, writhing on the floor when the pain vanished as a loud crash sounded.

"Matsuri, come on!" Sam was there, helping her up and through the newly created hole.

"Sam, Matsuri!" Optimus called before he jumped out of the hole and transformed, allowing the two to slip in. They got onto a road before going into the forest. "Are you, alright?"

"You came in just in time." Matsuri stated weakly, still recovering.

"Matsuri, what's-"

"Don't worry about it."

"Here he comes!" shouted Sam as Megatron came out of the trees and blasted at Optimus. Optimus quickly had Matsuri and Sam in his hand when he transformed and was tackled. As he rolled, he let the two go, causing the two to tumble. They were back on their feet in a second and bolted.

"Hide!" Optimus ordered before punching Megatron- though the silver mech recovered quickly and tacked Optimus while the autobot was in midair. Optimus got to his feet and used a large tree and slammed it down on Megatron. He seemed to be winning until Megatron called for his decepticons which consisted of a chopper that looked similar to Blackout and Starscream.

"Come here, boy!" Starscream sneered, causing the two humans to bolt. Matsuri could hear the fighting going on behind them but she didn't look back. All she could do is to stay with Sam. The two eventually made it to a downed trunk and hide behind it, listening.

"There is another source of energon hidden on this planet. They boy could lead us to it." Megatron snarled.

Matsuri and Sam ran before hiding behind a tree and watching the fight.

"Optimus!" Sam shouted as Megatron kicked Optimus in the face. He took a few bullets before taking arm to his face and then a blast to his chest, sending him flying towards them. They jumped over a tree and slid just as Optimus landed near them.

"Is the future of our race not worth a single human life?" Megatron growled.

"Get up... get up!" shouted Sam.

"You'll never stop at one." Optimus managed to get in a crouching position. His free hand turned into a sword. "I'll take you all on!"

He whirled around and began to attack. Pretty soon, he ripped off Starscream's arm and slapped the seeker with it before proceeding to rip the chopper's face in half. He jumped off the body before using his hook to pull the body down to the ground.

"Sam, Matsuri, where are you?" Optimus stumbled. The two humans began to come out from behind the log before both froze as fingers grabbed the leader's shoulder and a blade came ramming into his back and the tip came out of his chest. The two watched in horror as Optimus was lifted off the ground and into the air.

"You're so weak." sneered Megatron before shooting straight through Optimus' spark chamber.

Matsuri trembled as Megatron ripped the blade out and Optimus was on his feet for a moment before he fell to the ground seemingly in slow motion. She didn't move as the dust swept passed her, all she could do was to stare at the dented and dirtied face of Optimus.

"Sam, Matsuri...run..." Optimus stated weakly before his optics faded until there was only grey. Something in Matsuri died in that moment- what she wasn't sure, but she felt it.

She felt Sam grab her by the waist and bolted and the rest of the autobots came out from the trees, firing at the incoming decepticons. Bumblebee skidded to a stop and opened his door, so Sam could slip in without much time wasted. Matsuri was in his lap once the door shut and Sam held her close, rubbing her back. He whispered soothing things to her, but she took no notice. All she saw Optimus, laying there dead. One of her autobots had just died.

And there was nothing she could do about it.


	6. Figuring Out

**Hotshot:** We are at the halfway point guys! Just 9 more chapters to go and then the beginning of the side story- which I only have two or three chapters of at the moment...Anyways, Enjoy! And I might just do mass posting today since I have work tomorrow and Saturday but I don't know yet.

* * *

 **TRANSFORMERS: Revenge of the Fallen Prime**  
 **Revised**  
 **Chapter 5**

 _ **Unknown Place**_  
 _ **2009**_

Bumblebee and the twins pulled into what looked like to be a old abandoned...castle. At least, that's what Matsuri would describe it. The three pulled to the stop and Leo, Mikaela, Sam and Matsuri stepped out of Bumblebee. Sam wrapped an arm around her shoulders and began to usher her to walk. He made her sit down in chair with a white table and found another and sat in it on the other side of the small table.

He held her hands, neither saying anything. How could they? Nothing anyone could say will fix what had happened to them and what they had witnessed hours before. The two could hear mumbles coming from Leo's phone as Leo watched from within the building next to them.

"Bro, you need to listen to this man, you gotta check this out." They heard Leo pause. "They have a picture of me, man. We're dead, bro. FBI, CIA, we are wanted fugitives now!"

The siblings got up and began walking, Leo trailing behind them.

"I just need you to focus for one minute, man." Leo piped up.

"Just stop." Sam tried to get him to shut up but didn't work.

"This thing has blown up to a whole other level, all right?"

"You know what? Give me this thing." Sam grabbed Leo's phone and handed it to Matsuri. "They can track us. Do you see this?"

"What?"

Sam nodded to Matsuri and she crushed the phone in her mechanical hand before dropping the pieces and the three began walking again.

"They can track us?" squeaked Leo. "Like satellite track us? Woah woah, okay, I'm not even with you guys! Technically. I'm like a hostage. This is kidnapping...enough is-"

"Yo, Leo!" greeted Skids as he walked into the courtyard, causing the human to jump.

"This thing's gonna give me a heart attack, I swear."

"That 'cause you is a wuss." stated Mudflap.

"You guys forced me into that car, right?"

"I think he's scared."

"Hey, Mudflap, what we gonna do with this shrimp taco?" questioned Skids.

"Let's pop a cap in his ass, throw him in the trunk and then nobody gonna know nothing, know what I mean?"

"Not in my trunk."

"Yo, bumper cars? I'm hearing you, Okay? I'm right here and I can hear you! No one's popping any caps in any asses, okay? I've had a hell of a day!" snapped Leo before walking to Sam and Matsuri.

"Why don't you get a haircut with your bitch ass?" snorted Skids. "Go whine to your boyfriend."

"Listen, Sam, I know what I'm gonna do, man. Look, I'm just going to go to the authorities and tell them the truth. Like, I had nothing to do with this. So, I'm not an accomplice."

"Hey, you wanted this, right?" snapped Sam. "You wanted the real deal? Well, that's what this is. Wake up! You're in the middle of it! You want to run? Go ahead! No one's stopping you! Stop complaining."

* * *

 _ **NEST Outpost**_ **  
** _ **2009**_

Will stared as the body of Optimus Prime being dropped onto the air strip with the remaining autobots, rolled up. Will knew that the kids were safe when he noticed the three missing autobots, which allowed him a tiny bit of relief- which didn't last long.

A convoy of military hummers circled the remaining autobots after they had transformed, guns raised at them.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Sideswipe.

"You dare point a gun at me?!" Snarled Ironhide. "You want a piece of me, I will tear you apart!"

"Drop your weapons!" ordered Will. "Drop your weapons!"

Will turned to a soldier. "Tell them to lower their weapons!"

"Tell them first." the soldier stated.

"Tell them to lower their weapons."

"Major, there's nothing I can do. Talk to him."

Will looked over and saw Galloway getting out of the passenger's side.

"Your NEST team is deactivated, Major. You are to cease anti-decepticon operations and return to Diego Garcia Pending further orders."

"No, we take our orders directly from Chairman Morshower, sir."

Well, I'll see your Chairman of joint Chiefs of Staff and I will raise you a President of the United States. I have operational command now. An alien blood feud has been brought to our shores for which our soldiers are paying the price. The secret is OUT! This is our war now and we will win as we always have. With a coordinated military strategy."

"This fool is terribly misinformed." Ratchet grumbled.

"You're gonna need every asset that you've got." Will stated.

"What we need is to draw up battle plans while we explore every possible diplomatic solution." Galloway told WIll.

"Like what, handing over the kids?"

"All options are being considered for the boy."

"What about Matsuri?"

"She's US government property that's essentially a decepticon herself because of whose metal is in her. When we capture her, we will decide and if she gets to dangerous, we'll deactivated her."

Will's body tensed as he stared at Galloway. There was no way that the government would...

An enraged snarl came from Ironhide as he took a step forward but was stop by Ratchet wrapping his arms around the black mech from behind, purring to calm his enraged mate down.

Galloway glanced in their direction in what looked like to be disgust before walking towards the hummer.

"Whatever the decepticons are after, this is just the start." the soldier from before stated.

"There is no negotiating with them." Will tried to reason.

"I'm ordering you to stand down." Galloway ripped the patch from Will's uniform. "You won't be needing this anymore. Get your assets back to base! And take that pile of scrap metal back to Diego Garcia. Let's go!"

"I really don't like that dude. He's an asshole." Robert stated.

"You alright, Ironhide?" asked Will as he looked over to his guardian.

"If he dares lay a single finger on her..." Ironhide growled.

"Calm down." Ratchet ordered gently, still holding him. "Being rash and try to kill that human will not help us or Matsuri."

"She'll be fine." Sideswipe piped up. "She's tough."

* * *

 _ **Unknown**_ **  
** _ **2009**_

Matsuri sat in an old abandoned car, looking out through the windshield and at the wall. She could hear the others talking but she wasn't paying attention. She fingered her autobot pendant on her necklace before looking at her mechanical arm. She swallowed, wondering if she could go and buy Sam some time to figure things out. Maybe...

"'Suri?"

She looked and saw Sam crouching outside of the driver's side opening. "Yeah?"

"We have a plan now. We must go and find someone. Apparently, we have to leave right now." Sam told her before gently grabbing her and tugging her out of the car before ushering her over to Bumblebee. "Sit in the back with Mikaela."

Matsuri did as she was told before Sam got in the driver's side. As Bumblebee began to drive, Matsuri stared at the back of the seat in front of her until she felt Mikaela's hand taking off her beanie and began to run her fingers through the other's hair soothingly.

Matsuri felt her eyes began to droop and before she knew it, she was leaning against Mikaela, slowly falling asleep.


	7. Simmons

**TRANSFORMERS: Revenge of the Fallen Prime**  
 **Revised**  
 **Chapter 6**

 ** _New York_**  
 ** _2009_**

 _Matsuri was curled into a ball in the darkness, trying to not listen to Megatron's mocking remarks. The mech just had to appear in her dream as soon as she fell asleep and he didn't waste any time gloating. She wanted to wake up to get away from him and his taunts. His taunts grew more vulgar and cruel as time went on._

 _A distant voice suddenly came through the darkness, cutting Megatron off with his taunts. The voice sounded...old, laced with wisdom. It was a voice she never heard before and she wanted to know who it was. She couldn't hear the words, they sounded distant and muffled._

 _She strained her ears, but it didn't get any better, so she floated there and waited, taking comfort of the muffled, indistinguishable words from this new presence, wanting to know more-_

* * *

"Hey, wake up." she heard Mikaela tell her as the older girl shook her awake. She blinked her eyes open, rubbing her eyes. She had her head in Mikaela's lap and she could see that it was daylight out now and they were parked on what she figured was a street.

"Where..."Matsuri yawned before slowly sitting up.

"We're at the deli where this guy is supposed to work." Sam supplied.

Mikaela slipped the beanie over Matsuri's head, making sure that she had as much hair as she can cover, covered.

The four slipped out of the car, Sam putting on a cap, and walked in front of the deli before Leo turned to the three and told them to stay there before heading inside.

Sam put up his hood after a moment and began to shift his weight before he huffed and began to walk into the deli. Matsuri and Mikaela glanced at each other before following.

"It's him!" she heard Leo shout. "It's him! That's the guy right there! That's him!"

"You gotta be kidding me." Sam breathed in disbelief as he tugged his hood off. Matsuri peeked over his shoulder and froze at what she saw.

"All right, meat store's closed!" Simmons announced, ushering the customers out. "Everybody out! Out, right now!"

"Wait a minute. You know this guy?" asked Leo.

"We're old friends." Sam stated, slightly sarcastic.

"Old friends?" Simmons turned to him. "You're the case that shut down Sector Seven, got the kibosh, disbanded. No more security clearance, no retirement, no nothing. All 'cause of you, your little criminal girlfriend and the experiment."

"Moron! Where's the whitefish?" asked a woman from a doorway.

Matsuri pressed her ears against her head underneath the beanie, wanting to press her face against Sam's back.

"You live with your mama?" Mikaela asked suddenly, making the other girl blink.

"No, my mama lives with me. Big difference. They got your face all over the news, alien boy."

"Yeah, I know." Sam muttered.

"And NBE-One is still kicking, huh? How did that happen? Don't answer. I don't know what you're hiding, but I don't want anything to do with it. So, good-bye, you never saw me. I got bagels to schmear, vanish." Simmons began to walk away but Sam quickly stopped him.

"Can you give me five seconds? Look, hold on, I need your help."

"Really? You need my help?"

"I need-" Sam took off his hat. "Look, I am slowly losing my mind. Okay, I had a little crab-bot, plunge a device into the soft tissues of my brain and started projecting little alien symbols like a freaking home movie! And on top of that, I'm a wanted fugitive. So, you think you got it rough?"

"You said it projected images off your brain?"

"Right."

"Meat locker, now." Simmons turned and lead them to the said locker. Matsuri frowned as they walked in, eyeing the swaying pigs. She loved meat, but she didn't like being in a cold room full of dead animals.

"Dead pigs." Leo mumbled.

"What you're about to see is top secret." stated Simmons as he crouched. "Do not tell my mother."

He opened the trap door and went down the ladder with the three following after him. Inside was filled with cabinets, files and some books. Matsuri looked over towards the desk and saw the head of Frenzy sitting there in a dome.

"Hey!" Simmons slapped Leo's hand as he tried to reach to touch the glass dome. "Still radioactive, hands off."

Simmons grabbed the file before pausing and then turning to Matsuri. "By the way, how's the little energizer bunny from hell?"

"He's currently working for NEST as communications personnel." Matsuri replied with her arms crossed.

"Not too shabby." Simmons stated with a slight sarcastic tone before looking at Sam and holding a file open. "Okay, Cube-brain. Any of this look like the symbols you saw?"

"Where'd you get these?" Sam questioned as he grabbed the file and began to look it over.

"Before I got fired, I poached S-7's crown jewel," Simmons climbed onto some cabinets. "Over 15 years of alien research, which points to one inescapable fact. The Transformers, they've been here a long, long time. How do I know?"

He pulled out a big folder before tossing it to Leo, who caught it before continuing. "Archeologists found these unexplained markings in ancient ruins all over the world."

He climbed down and started to lay photographs out all over the table.

"China. Egypt. Greece." He turned on a old projector and put some footage in before pointing at the images. "Shot in 1932. These the symbols you're seeing in your head?"

"Yeah."

"Same ones over here, right? So, tell me, how did they end up all drawing the same things? Aliens. And I think some of them stayed.

"Check this out. Project Black Knife." He opened the folder and placed images of cars, trucks, jets and plays on the table. "Robots in disguise. Hiding all along. We detected radioactive signatures across the country. I pleaded on my knees for S-7 to investigate it, but they said the readings were infinitesimal, that I was obsessed. Me. Can you imagine that?"

"Yeah. Megatron said that there was another Energon source here." Sam told him.

"On Earth?"

"On Earth."

"Another source?"

"Okay? And that these symbols, maps in my head, would lead him there."

"You talk to your autobot friends about this?"

"No, no, no, the source is before them. Whatever the Energon source is, it predates them. It's before them."

"So, it becomes before them."

"Correct."

"Well then, we're porked, unless we can talk to a Decepticon. I mean, I'm not on speaking terms with them."

"Actually," Mikaela cleared her throat. "I am."

"Sam." Mikaela walked and began to climb up the ladder, Sam following.

Luckily, they didn't take long, and they walked back down in a metal box. They walked over to the table and set it down and there was a voice coming from inside it.

That's when Matsuri felt painful probing and she froze up. Sam must had noticed since he put a hand on her forearm.

"I... I have to go outside." she muttered before shaking Sam's hand off and scampered up topside and went outside, breathing heavily from the increasing pain. She leaned against Bumblebee, letting out a sigh and rubbing her face.

"Yo, you alright there?" She heard Skids questioned and she waved him off.

"I'm fine, just a headache."

"If ya say so."

Matsuri sighed and waited for the others to get done so they could go.


	8. Jetfire

**TRANSFORMERS: Revenge of the Fallen Prime**  
 **Revised**  
 **Chapter 7**

 _ **Smithsonian Air and Space Museum parking lot, Washington DC**_ **  
** _ **2009**_

After getting rid of the headache and being filled in on the plan, they were off and got to their destination in a relatively small amount of time. Now, they were parked, Simmons looking at the building with his binoculars.

"Smithsonian Air and Space Museum. Land of dreams in there. All I ever wanted to be was an astronaut." Simmons stated before putting his binoculars down and changing his pants, which made Matsuri look away- who even wants to see that type of shit? Simmons grabbed a taser. "Okay. Now, let's get this show on the road."

"Wow, wow, No, listen, I can't do this." Leo stated as he stared at the taser before looking at Simmons. "I'm not some alien bounty hunter, guys. I'm not gonna do this. Guards have guns. I don't want to die."

"Kid, kid, kid." Simmons chest bumped Leo until he pinned the younger against Skids. "You compromise this mission, you are dead to me. Now, look into my eyes and tighten up that sphincter."

Matsuri rolled her eyes before heading inside ahead of the four. She waited until it was close to closing time and managed to hide in a jet without anyone seeing her.

"Matsuri, all clear!" she heard Sam call after a few moments. She climbed down from her hiding spot and bolted over to the others.

"We just downed five guards. Five guards." Simmons told them. "Get your stuff and get out of here."

"Give me a second here." Sam mumbled as he looked through his bag.

"I got to get the tracker, all right."

"Be good." Mikaela warned the small decepticon as she opened the lid to the metal box.

"I'm claustrophobic." grunted Wheelie.

The group began to walk around, trying to find this seeker until they came across a blackbird. The sliver that Sam had in a pair of tweezers went flying and into the jet, causing a pulse of light to go through it.

"Oh shit, it's a decepticon!" shouted Mikaela once she got close enough to the front landing wheel.

"Behind the MiG!" Simmons ordered and the other followed just as the jet started to transform.

"What sort of hideous mausoleum is this?" Matsuri heard the newly transformed con question as she and the others hid. "Answer me, pawns and knaves!"

He hit a old, yellow plane away. "Show yourselves or suffer my infinite wrath!"

The humans slowly moved into the con's line of sight. "You little spinal-cord-based organisms- Bugger it!" he snarled as a black object hit him in the face, snapped and rolled away.

"Behold! The eternal glory of Jetfire! Prepare for remote systems override!"

"I tell ya, this guy did not age well." Wheelie piped up.

"I don't think he's gonna hurt us." Mikaela mumbled as they watched the old con walked over to the bay doors.

"I command these doors to open." He pointed his wrist weapon at the door. "Fire! I said, Fire!" He hit the door but the missile went the opposite way, hitting something in the museum. "Bollocks. Damn these worthless parts."

"Wait a second!" called Sam as he they went after Jetfire after the mech forced the doors to open and walked outside.

"Itchy, wretched rust in my arse!" Jetfire huffed as he walked into the field.

"The museum is going to be very angry. Very angry." Simmons looked back at the now doorless bay entrance. "We gotta catch that plane."

"Right. I'm on a mission."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!"

"Jetfire!" shouted Sam, which got the mech's attention.

"What do you want?" Jetfire growled.

"Look, we just want to talk!"

"I have no time to talk. I'm on a mission. I'm a mercenary doom bringer. What planet am I on?"

"Earth."

Earth?" Jetfire's face showed slight disgust. "Terrible name for a planet. Might as call it "dirt". Planet "Dirt". Tell me, is that robot civil war still going on? Who's winning?"

"The decepticons."

The mech spat somewhere beside him. "Well, I changed sides to the autobots."

"What do you mean, changed sides?"

"It's a choice. It's an intensely personal decision. So much negativity. Who wants to live a life filled with hate?"

"You mean you don't have to work for those miserable, freaking decepticons?" questioned Wheelie.

"If the decepticons had their way, They'd destroy the whole universe."

"I'm changing sides." Wheelie went to Mikaela's leg, grabbing a hold of it. "I'm changing sides, too, warrior goddess. Who's your little autobot?"

"You're cute." smiled Mikaela.

Matsuri stared in disbelief as Wheele proceeded to start humping Mikaela's leg. She turned away, facepalming and ignored him.

"What were you saying?" Sam asked after a moment.

"I told you my name was Jetfire, so stop judging me!" Jetfire snarled as he slammed his cane down near them.

"Somebody shit the bed this morning." muttered Wheelie.

"I have issues of my own, and it started with my carrier! My ancestors have been here for centuries. My sire, he was a wheel, the first wheel. Do you know what he transformed into?"

"No!" answered Simmons.

"Nothing! But he did so with honor, dignity, damn it!" Something that sounded like a fart made him pause and a parachute came out of his ass, sending him backwards and on his back. "Bollocks. My boosters are fried."

The humans ran over as Jetfire began to stand up and Sam spoke. "I think we can help each other. You know things I don't know. I know things you don't know, I do."

"I don't think he knows anything." Leo stated, making Sam look at him. "Honestly, I don't."

Sam rolled his eyes before managing to grab a long knife and started to carve the symbols into the ground with everyone watching. Once he was done, he stuck the knife into the ground before standing and looking up at Jetfire. "I could do this all day. It comes in waves, these vivid symbols. They're symbols, but they're in my mind. You see, all this is in my mind and Megatron wants what's in my mind. Him and someone called the Fallen."

"The Fallen? I know him." Jetfire told them as the three autobots rolled up to them. "He left me here to rust. The original decepticon. He's terrible to work for. It's always apocalypse, chaos, crisis. These transcriptions, they were part of my mission, the Fallen's search. I remember no, for the Dagger's Tip, and the key!"

"Wait, Slow down. The Dagger's Tip? The key? What are you talking about?"

"No time to explain. Hold on everybody!" He stood over the humans as energy began to swirl around them. "Stay still or you'll die!"

In a blink of the eye, they were gone, the only trace that they had been there was the symbols carved into the ground and the damaged jets and planes.


	9. Egypt

**Hotshot:** After I originally posted this chapter, I put this story on Hiatus. The reason I did was because of Linkin Park's Frontman's suicide. I couldn't watch the films without tearing up when New Divide would fade in in some scenes. Hell, I was thinking about discontinuing this series until after a year, but as you can see, I decided against that and once I was able, I went back to work. It was mainly the readers who where understanding that gave me the reason to keep writing these. So, if it wasn't for them, There would still be no new chapters after this one. I had also decided to dedicate this book and the third to him.

Now, enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

 **TRANSFORMERS: Revenge of the Fallen Prime**  
 **Revised**  
 **Chapter 8**

 ** _Egypt, Africa_**  
 ** _2009_**

Matsuri was suddenly airborne, flailing until she hit the ground, which knocked the breath out of her. She stared up at the sky, trying to get her bearings as the hot sun beat down on her. She didn't move for the longest time until she heard someone calling her name. She forced herself to stand and before looking around. There was sand everywhere with rocks and mountains all around.

"Matsuri!"

She could see Sam waving at her in the distance and she began to walk towards him. When she got to him, he hugged her, being mindful of his injured hand that was giving to him by the choice of travel Jetfire pretty much forced upon them.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked after he pulled away.

"I'm fine, I'm fine- you aren't though." She stated as she looked at his hand.

"I'm fine, just a bumpy landing." He assured her, and they went to regroup with the others.

Once they did, Mikaela got to work on bandaging Sam's hand. Matsuri stood beside them and watched and Simmons started to speak to Jetfire.

"That really, really hurt. You're just lucky that I didn't get hurt. We could have gotten killed, okay? I-"

"Oh, shut up." Jetfire snapped. "I told ya I was opening a space bridge! It's the fastest way to travel to Egypt."

"Wait- wha- wait!" Sam stood and turned towards Jetfire once Mikaela was done with his hand. "When did you tell us? You didn't tell us anything! He didn't tell us anything! Why are we in Egypt?!"

"DON'T get snippy with me, Fleshling! You were duly informed."Jetfire sat down.

"Could you stop for a second? Can you focus? Can you tell us why we are in Egypt so we all can have a little bit of semplence, a peace of mind?"

"This planet has been visited by our kind once before," Jetfire stood as he spoke. "By our earliest ancestors a millennium ago. They were on an exploratory mission to harvest energon, the lifeblood of our race. Without it, we would perish, oxydine and rust- JUST LIKE MY WRETCHED SELF! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT'S IT LIKE TO SLOWLY FALL APART AND DIE?!"

"Let's not get empasatic here, okay? Old timer?" Simmons spoke up before taking a few steps forward. "Beginning, middle, end. Facts, details, condense, plot, tell it."

"Somewhere, buried in this desert, our ancestors built a great machine to harvest energon by destroying suns."

"Destroy suns?" questioned Sam.

"You mean blow them up?" asked Leo.

"Yes," Jetfire shifted. "You see, in the beginning, there were seven Primes, our original leaders. They set out into the universe seeking distant suns to harvest. The Primes set out with only one rule; never destroy a planet with life- until one of them tried to defy this rule and his name, forever more, was the fallen."

He brought a hand up and a hologram appeared before them, showing a ancient looking mech with red optics. Matsuri started and, even in just a hologram form, she could see that his optics were cold, merciless and murderous. She watched as the scene unfolded, listen as Jetfire narrated.

She blinked once it was done and looked up at Jetfire as he continued to speak about how that this machine was still out there, waiting to be turned on again. She shrugged off her jacket, feeling too hot and not really thinking about her arm.

"How do we stop him?" questioned Mikaela.

"Only a Prime can stop the Fallen." answered Jetfire.

"Like Optimus Prime?" asked Sam.

"So, you've met a Prime?" asked Jetfire as he leaned close. "You must have met a great descendant. Is he alive? Here? On this planet?"

"He sacrificed himself to save me and my sister."

"So, he's dead. Without a Prime, It's impossible. No one else could stop the Fallen."

"So, if the same energy is going to reactivate the machine. Could that energy somehow reactivate Optimus and bring him back to life?"

"It was never designed for that purpose...but it is an energy like no other."

"So, how can you get us to the Matrix before the decepticons get to me?"

"Follow your mind, your map! The symbols, what you carved in the sand, it's your clue! When dawn lights the dagger's tip, the three kings will reveal the doorway. Find the doorway. Go now, go! That was my mission, it's your mission now. Go, before the decepticons find me and find you."

The humans but Matsuri quickly ran off and Jetfire trained his optics on her and began to open his mouth to yell at her when he saw her arm.

"Where did you get that?" he asked, leveled.

"I was experimented on when I was younger."

"By humans?"

Matsuri nodded, causing Jetfire's soften slightly with some sadness in his optics before speaking again. "Did they use CNA?"

"Yes. They used the current decepticon leader, Megatron's."

"You poor fleshling. I wish I could help but you are the first human to ever bond with Cybertronian metal and CNA."

"It's fine, I've been dealing with it."

He paused for a moment before kneeling closer. "How close are you to the autobots?"

"Pretty close."

He nods after a moment. "You have familial bonds with some, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"But with one, you don't."

He watched as she bit her lip before she glanced at her cybertronian arm. "You are a part of their world now, with that arm, truly. It doesn't matter whose CNA or metal you have. Now, go on and save your autobots."

He nudges her towards the others and she quickly scrambled over to them, hopping in Bumblebee's back seat, between Leo and Mikaela.

She tugged on her beanie and swallowed, nervous about what will be coming now and what it will entail. She knew one thing for sure, though.

She will do whatever it takes to resurrect Optimus Prime, no matter the cost.


	10. Checkpoint and into Jordan

**Hotshot:** Probably the shortest chapter so far. Sorry about that! I just didn't know what to add when I wrote it. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

 **TRANSFORMERS: Revenge of the Fallen Prime**  
 **Revised**  
 **Chapter 9**

 _ **Egypt, Africa**_  
 _ **2009**_

"Lennox, I'm with the kids. The Kids. You know, the one with the attitude and the one with a killer hook, right?" Simmons spoke into a payphone in some small town that they had to get into, thanks to the local cops. "We need the truck. The truck. We got possible resurrection going on over here. You're not gonna believe where we are. Code Tut, as in King Tutankhamen. Back of one-dollar bill. Coordinates for airdrop, twenty-nine-point-five north, thirty-four-point-eighty-eight east. Write it down. Write it. Oh, my god. I got to go. Okay, Heat comes."

"Wait, who are you?" questioned Sam as a masked man ran over, who turned out to be Leo.

"Cops are coming right now. We need to go!"

They quickly bolted and into Bumblebee alt mode and they were out of town and down the road. Matsuri could hear Simmons and Sam go over the saying again, trying to figure out what it all means. It wasn't long before they hit a checkpoint and Matsuri quickly pulled on her jacket that she had taken off after she got into Bumblebee.

"I don't have my passport." stated Leo as we rolled to a stop.

"Passport!" shouted a man on a platform before speaking another language. He stepped down off something, revealing his actual height.

"They got cameras at the top." mumbled Sam as he spied one.

"All right, chill. This is espionage now. I can handle it." Simmons stated lowly. "These are my people. I'm one-thirty-sixth Arab."

"Great, a fricking Munchkin." Huffed Wheelie as he started to walk towards them. "Little people are mean. Tell him he's tall."

"The Dagger's Tip? Right?" began Simmons as the man stopped near Simmon's open window. "Egypt, Jordan. We want to go there. Me and my family. This is my family. My son, my other son and my two daughters. We're tourists, from New York."

"New York?" Asked the man in slight surprise...and perhaps delight.

"Yes, yes."

"Fifty Kilometers." He motioned the gate to be raised.

"You look like the guy that runs my falafel stand. Thank you very much."

"New York," The man started again, and he saluted them as they began to go forward.

"I Know. I know you from somewhere."

"Go Yankees!"

"That was...interesting." mumbled Matsuri as they drove away from the checkpoint.

They made it to A city and was very careful to avoid most of it and managed to make their way up to a pyramid that had some buildings around it. The group quickly filed into a rather tall door.

"Guard us. Low profile. Don't make a scene, Okay?" Sam told the three autobots before following in after the others.


	11. The Matrix

**Hotshot:** Almost done. just a few more chapters and then it will be completed. Enjoy!

* * *

 **TRANSFORMERS: Revenge of the Fallen Prime**  
 **Revised**  
 **Chapter 10**

 ** _Egypt, Africa_**  
 ** _2009_**

Night fell upon them and everyone was settled in- well, almost everyone. Sam and Mikaela were up in a tower, Simmons and Leo was at the bottom floor was down below, snoring while leaning against each other and Matsuri was outside, sitting on the ground and looking over the now dark city. People would be asleep by now with their family, one thing Matsuri wish she could do right now.

"Yo, you okay there, little sis?" questioned Mudflap as he rolled over to her, along with Skids and Bumblebee.

"I'm fine." Matsuri mumbled, lifting her jacket sleeve and running over Ratchet's name before doing the same with Ironhide's. "I just miss the others."

"Don't worry, we'll meet up with them real soon." piped up Skids.

"I hope you're right."

Bee made a whirring sound in an offer of comfort, making Matsuri smile.

"Thank you, guys."

The moment between the four was cut off by Sam's voice.

"Simmons! Leo! Wake up!"

Matsuri stood up just as the sun began to rise. The others came running out and Sam pointed to three specific stars.

"Okay, see those stars? You see how the last one touches the horizon? That's Orion's belt, but it's also called the Three Kings and the reason for that is the three Egyptian kings who built pyramids of Giza built them to mirror those stars, so it's like an arrow staring us straight in the face."

"They all point due east, towards Jordan. The mountains of Petra." Simmons added.

"Let's go." Sam walked over to bee and with the other following and they slipped inside and then they were off. They drove on a road towards their destination and they got there by noon.

They got out of Bee and began to walk.

"It's gotta be around here somewhere." huffed Simmons. Sam looked up and stop, making the other do so as well. A entrance was there, looming over them as if it was beckoning them inside.

They ran inside only to find nothing, just an empty room with some painting on the back wall. Sam glanced around before speaking. "It's in here somewhere, guys."

"Yeah, why?" Leo asked. "'Cause we're trusting grandpa blackbird who doesn't even know what planet he's on?"

"In his defense, this is the biggest doorway I've ever seen in my life."

"Oh, okay. Well, that's great. Let me do a quick search, alright?" Leo looked around. "Uh...nope. Ever cross your mind, guys, that archeologists have been here before? There's nothing here."

Matsuri sat there, her eye twitching as Sam sat in front of the painting and Mikaela watching the two getting into it verbally.

"Real life is heartbreak, despair, kid. Sometimes you get to the end of the rainbow and the leprechauns went and booby-trapped it!" Simmons shouted.

"I'm listening to you? You live with your mother!" Snapped Leo.

"It's not over." stated Sam.

"It is over. It's done."

"That's ENOUGH!" Matsuri shouted, punching a hole with her cybertronian hand through the painted wall, making Sam jump up. She pulled her hand out of the wall and stared Leo down.

"If Sam says it's not over, IT'S NOT OVER!"

"Woah!" yelped Leo, staring at the whole in the wall.

"Matsuri." Sam spoke, making her look at him. He was staring at the hole and that's when she noticed a breeze. Maybe...

"Bumblebee." called Sam as he and Matsuri took a step back. "Shoot it."

Be walked over, his hand turning into his plasma cannon and shot at the hole, making it larger. Sam got out a flashlight and peered into the hole. I could see cybertronian bodies making a dome. Their faces showed acceptance in their fate to Matsuri. They walked inside to the hand that sat in the middle of the dome. In that hand was a small metal object Sam and Matsuri knew just what it was in that moment.

The Matrix.

Sam knelt and carefully started to lift it up by the two ends. He just got it off from the hand when it suddenly fell apart, falling from his hands and to a dust pile.

"No..." he breathed, his eyes wide in denial. "No..."

"Thousands of years, turned to dust." mumbled Simmons.

"This isn't how it's supposed to end..."

A sudden noise- a rumble- started to sound from the outside, making SImmons run out. "US Air Force! C-17s!"

"What's a C-17?" questioned Leo before he ran out after Simmons.

"You can't bring him back, Sam." Mikaela told him quietly. "There's nothing left."

"Look! Look around you. We didn't just go through everything we went through for no reason at all and to just have it end like this. There is a reason that we are here. The voices and symbols in my head led us here for a purpose." Sam stated before reaching down to remove his sock.

"Here." Matsuri handed him her beanie. Sam gave her a grateful look and began to fill it with the dust.

"Everyone's after me because of what I know and what I know is that this is going to work."

"How do you know it's going to work?" questioned Mikaela.

"Because, we believe it." Matsuri answered this time. The three ran out just in time to barely see Optimus' body falling in the distance- Matsuri does at least.

"You think you can bring him back to life with that pixie dust?" questioned Simmons.

"Absolutely." Sam walked passed him and Leo. "Let's go."


	12. Decepticons Arrive

**TRANSFORMERS: Revenge of the Fallen Prime**  
 **Revised**  
 **Chapter 11**

 _ **Egypt, Africa**_  
 _ **2009**_

They were driving towards the village that Optimus and Lennox's team is at and it wasn't long before they saw a flare flung high into the air, shining brightly.

"That's them, right there. See the flare?" questioned Sam.

"Right over there!" Simmons pointed.

The joy didn't last long as missiles started to come flying at them and the three autobots swerved out of the way.

"Shit!" Matsuri yelped, wincing as she slammed into the door on a hard swerve. They got off the paved road and drove on a path that lead to some building.

"Oh god, please, god! Please!" Leo suddenly cried, causing Matsuri to jolt, her ears pressing against her head.

"Leo, stop freaking out. Stop freaking out." Mikaela told her calmly.

"Shut this guy up, huh?" Simmons growled over Leo's blabbering.

"Please, just let me live, just let me live." balled Leo.

"Shut up and let him drive!" Mikaela stated.

"Just stop screaming..." Sam told Leo.

"Alright, that's it!" snapped Simmons as he took out a taser and tased Leo, who slumped and passed out. "I can't take that guy, anymore."

The three autobots came into what looked like a yard of some building when Starscream suddenly flew in, transforming right in front of them. Bee quickly swerved around the seeker followed by the twins. The seeker leapt, shooting at them before they pulled around a mound of dirt and everyone quickly got out once they stopped.

"We gotta split up." Sam told us. "Bumblebee, you're the decoy. You lead the decepticons away, alright? I'm gonna get Optimus."

"I'll help draw their fire with Lui and Dui over there." Simmons stated. "You get to those soldiers. I hope that dust works, kid."

Sam nodded before nudging Mikaela and began running with Matsuri running after. Matsuri ran passed the two and kept going before she skidded to a stop, just inches from a cliff that overlooked a town.

"Look," Sam pointed out the flares once he and Mikaela were beside Matsuri. "There it is. We got a couple of miles."

They carefully made their way down the cliffs thanks to one or two trails and began to run again, their shoes dipping into the soft sand. They weaved through the buildings as they got to them and continued and that's when Matsuri could have sworn she heard Megatron's voice ringing out.

"Decepticons, begin our assault!"

"We gotta go faster!" She quickly told them. They began to push themselves, staying in the safety of the large pillars and structures. They could hear multiple, muffled landings and one fireball went over their heads and landed. They continued until they hid behind a wall as Sam saw Starscream banking in the distance.

"Sam, Matsuri." Mikaela whispered, making the two look at her. She was carefully opening the door and the other two quickly followed her in.

"I don't think they saw us." Sam mumbled before walking over to the furthest wall. "Get down."

Mikaela sat down next to a window made of bottles or glass bottles and Matsuri hid with Sam. He waited a moment before sneaking over to his girlfriend. "Hey, listen. Once it's clear, we run for Optimus as fast as we can, okay?"

"What if it doesn't work?" she questioned quietly.

"It's gonna work."

"Yeah, but what if it doesn't."

"It's gonna work. It'll work." He touched her cheek before starting to stand, holding onto her hand before that was a thud, making Sam go back over to Matsuri and making a quiet gesture at Mikaela. A shadow passed over the windows and garbles of Cybertronian could be heard. Mikaela pressed her hands over her mouth, trying not to make a sound.

Matsuri was vaguely aware of Sam's movements as she listened to the garbles, whirls and explosions that were going on from outside. What she did notice was that Sam now had a small, insect-like bot pinched between his thumb and finger and he was taking the head off to deactivating it.

It was a quiet few seconds and then the roof was suddenly ripped off and there stood Starscream, leering down at them.

"Sam, Mikaela, go!" Matsuri shouted before she jumped through the new exit that the seeker created and bolted, causing him to momentarily set his sights on her. She bolted away, hoping that some of the decepticons were going after her. She didn't know how long she bobbed and weaved through structures and buildings before she heard shouting close by and explosions going off. She turned the corner and saw Sam, Ron, Judy and Mikaela trying to get out of their little shelter.

"Sam!" she shouted as she began to run, catching their attention.

"Matsuri?!" Ron frowned. She continued to run over until there was an explosion right next to her, sending her flying into the wall hard and knocking the wind out of her.

"Matsuri!" Sam yelled worriedly before running over, helping her up and taking her back to the others. He let her go before pushing Ron into the back of the care and looked around. "Bee! Bumblebee!"

Bumblebee walked into his line of sight and the bot looked at his charge, waiting for Sam's words.

"You get them somewhere safe, all right?" Sam turned towards Ron. "You've got to get in the car and get to safety."

"No! This isn't up for discussion!" shouted Ron, gripping his son's jacket. "You're my son! You're my son!"

"I know! Dad..."

"We all go together!"

"Listen..."

"We're all going together!"

"Dad, stop, okay? Get in the car. He's gonna get to safety. You know, you run. You don't stop, you don't hide, you run. You hear what I'm saying, okay? I'll find you when you're safe."

"No."

"You've got to let me go, dad. You must let me go. You have to."

"Ron..." Judy spoke up. "Ron. Ron, let him go."

"You come back!" Ron told Sam. "You and your sister!"

Ron grabbed Judy's hand and ran towards Bee.

"Mikaela! Mikaela!" Judy called back but the young woman wasn't moving to follow.

"Go with my parents." Sam told Mikaela.

"I'm not gonna go without you." She stated as she stared into Sam's eyes. Sam stared back before grabbing her hand and the three began to run together.


	13. Revival

**TRANSFORMERS: Revenge of the Fallen Prime**  
 **Revised**  
 **Chapter 12**

 ** _Egypt, Africa_**  
 ** _2009_**

They hid in a crumbled, small building and looked out of the large hole and, to their relief, Ironhide and the Arcee triplets came into view, looking around. One of the triplets looked over and caught sight of them.

"Spotted Sam!" Elita called as she and her sisters started to roll towards them.

"Sam!" Ironhide started to jog over. "Matsuri!"

"Ironhide!" Sam called back.

"Follow us to the pillars." Aree stopped at the hole. "We'll take you to Optimus."

Just when they were about to move, the four autobots were suddenly ambushed and Arcee went down followed by Elita.

"Get out, Sam! Get to the pillars!" Ironhide commanded as he returned fire and the three humans were quick to follow his instructions though Sam left his jacket behind. They got out of the building and ran as fast as they could to the pillars, dodging decepticons and possible friendly fire.

Matsuri could feel a tingle on the back of her neck but ignored it as they turned the corner.

"Hey!" Sam shouted once we caught sight of the bots. A trail of explosions suddenly lit up behind them and they quickly dropped to the sand, hoping to let some of the airborne shots sail over them. Guns were going off on both sides, pillars were toppling over and all Matsuri wanted was this to stop.

"Come on!" Will's voice suddenly pierced the air and then she was being helped up by Mikaela and Sam. They ran to a broken piece of a wall that was still standing and hid behind it beside Will and Robert.

"You better have a good reason for us to be here." Will told Sam.

"Hey Will, it's nice to see you too." Matsuri greeted sarcastically, making Will give her a look before looking at Sam.

"Where's Optimus?" Sam questioned.

"He's right over there." Will nodded over, making them look. "Across the courtyard."

"I got to get to him right now."

"Not with an air strike coming."

"I have to get to him right now."

Will glanced up before he quickly ushered the three to the corner as a decepticon started to make its way towards their hiding spot. A blast suddenly came from over them and looked like it hit some of the men a distance away.

"INCOMING!" A sudden yell shouted. "Stick the landing."

There was a crash and then there was Jetfire, striding over. "Behold the glory of Jetfire!"

He hit the con and then put its neck against the wall. "Now let me show you how we brought the pain in my day!"

He stomped on the con's neck and sending its head flying. Just as they were about to let out a breather, there was a rumble and suddenly, Scorpinok burst from the sands and into Jetfire's torso. The con started to drill into him, but he managed to rip him off and slammed his fist on the con's head. "I'm too old for this crap."

"You okay, Jetfire?" asked Matsuri.

"I'm just dandy." Jetfire grumbled.

"We're gonna make a break through the B's on my command, okay?" Will told the three. "You guys stick with me, you understand? Stay on my ass."

The three nodded and they, Will and Robert started to get ready to run for it.

"I hope these F-16s got good aim." Robert commented.

"Yeah? Why is that?" Will asked.

"I told them to hit the orange smoke."

Will slumped in disbelief slightly before looking over to the orange smoke that was close to them before looking ahead again. "You mean that orange smoke?"

"It wasn't my best toss, okay?"

The two looked at each other before looking forward. "Run!"

They all bolted away, Will holding Mikaela's hand so she doesn't trip just as the F-16s started to fly overhead and then, the rain came, covering parts of the village with fire and smoke.

"Sam!" shouted Will, which caught Matsuri's attention. She glanced over and saw that Sam was veering away from them, heading straight for Optimus. Matsuri took a deep breath before veering towards Sam, running as fast as she could until she was right next to him, running. The two shared a look, promising so much, hoping.

"Die!" that familiar, haunting voice snarled. Two shots rang out, the first one sent Sam flying and the second hit Matsuri, making her go flying as well and landed hard on her back. There was ringing in her ears, overpowering everything but soon, it began to dull. She could hear Mikaela shouting and the sound of a chopper overhead.

"Hey, hey, Matsuri!" Robert's face suddenly came into her view, causing her to blink. He looked like he was in shock, eyes roaming her body, but they kept going back to her left side and arm. "Oh god. Just don't move, okay?"

"Robert...?" She breathed before she struggled to sit up.

"Kid, don't-!"

She looked at her cybertronian arm- well, what was left of it. Wires and pieces of metal hung down and blood dripped onto the sands below it. She noticed that her entire left side hurt, and her shirt painfully stuck to the skin of her side.

Her head snapped over when she heard the shouting and her heart stopped when she saw her brother laying there, burned, shirt ripped and the medics trying to revive him. "No... nonono, Sam!"

"Matsuri, stay put!" Robert tried to grab her, but she pushed him away and stood on shaky legs and began to make her way over to them. She could see the medics giving up and Mikaela crying over him, rambling on about things Matsuri couldn't hear, even if the other was screaming it.

"Mikaela..." She called, her voice just loud enough for her to hear. Mikaela looked over and her eyes widened, more tears streaming down her face once she saw the damage. Matsuri forced herself to walk the last few feet before her legs failed Mikaela quickly caught her and brought her close, a hand smoothing Matsuri's hair.

"Please, Sam.." Mikaela sniffed as she leaned over him again. "Please...I love you..."

She made sure that Matsuri could sit on her own before hugging Sam, her hand going through his hair. She kept mumbling 'I love you' repeatedly until, suddenly, the man gasped, his eyes flying open and hands gripping onto Mikaela's arm. She quickly grabbed his cheeks and moved his head, so he was looking at her.

He stared up at her like she was the only thing in front of him. He slipped his hands on her cheeks, breathing heavily. "I love you. I love you."

He forced himself up along with Mikaela's help before freezing when he saw Matsuri.

"Don't...worry about me." Matsuri smiled slightly, reframing from tackling him and hugging him as tightly as she could. "Get it to Optimus."

Sam hesitated for a moment before standing and grabbed the newly formed Matrix of Leadership. He walked over to Optimus, climbing on top of him until he was above the mech's spark chamber. He rose his hands up before slamming the Matrix into Optimus' chest and the effect was immediate.

Blue optics light up, flickered for a second before steadying and he coughed. Sam quickly got down from the mech's chest as Optimus started to rose to his knees before looking down at Sam. "Boy, you returned for me."

"Hey, don't you mean we?" Matsuri questioned as she forced herself up and limped over and stood next to Sam. she could see his optics took notice on her missing limb quick and she waved his concern off, trying to keep the pain in the back of her mind.

"A living Prime." chuckled Jetfire. "I don't believe it!"

A sudden noise sounded and then Optimus was on the ground, sending everyone down to the ground as well from his little shockwave and he was pinning Optimus, stabbing at whoever he can before the Matrix started to hover. "My Matrix."

"You wish!" Matsuri climbed up on a wall and jumped as hard as she can, ignoring the blinding pain in her side and reached her hand out, getting closer and closer to it, fingers just grazing it-

Everything seemed to slow as warm blood dripped down onto Optimus' plating, smearing slightly. Matsuri was frozen in mid-air, a sharp, metal point protrudes out of her abdomen. Then, it all sped up with Matsuri being thrown, discarded onto the ground feet away from Optimus, now with a gaping hole in her abdomen. The Fallen teleported away and Matsuri could hear a cry from Mikaela, a high-pitched, agonizing whine from Ratchet and Bumblebee, enraged snarling from Ironhide and sobbing from Sam.

"No! Matsuri!" Sam dropped to his knees beside her and lifted her torso up and held her to his chest, rocking. "Oh god, please no!"

Matsuri tried to open her mouth to say something, anything but the only thing that came out was blood. He frantically wiped the blood from her chin and pulled her closer, sobbing. Mikaela came up behind him and fall to her knees, an arm around Sam and a hand gripping Matsuri's human hand.

"My sparkling...gone..." Ratchet said brokenly as he sat up from his spot. Ironhide reached over to his mate, a arm pulling the medic close and he began to make soothing clicks and rumbles.

Bee gave a sad whirl as he got closer to his charges. He had failed- twice now. His charges both died, and it seems like she was staying dead unlike her brother.

Optimus' optics zeroed in on the youngest human from where he lay, noting her pulse slowing rapidly and her eyes losing the light until, finally, they were a dull blue and unseeing.

"Get up..." Sam mumbled. "Get up!"

Optimus looked at Sam who was staring at him, tears rolling down his cheeks, but he had the look of determination in his eyes.

"Get up, Prime!" commanded Ironhide as he and the other autobots stood.

"Oh no..." Jetfire murmured as he looked at the autobots before looking at the body of Matsuri and then towards the harvester.

"He's turning on the machine!" Sam shouted. "You gotta stop it, get up! Optimus!"

The mech tried, his gears whining at the effort. He knew that Sam was right, but he also knew that he didn't have the strength to try. He heard mumbling and looked over at Jetfire, who had a hand hovering his sparking side.

"I never did a thing worth doing until now. Optimus...take my parts...and you will have a power you've never known. Fulfill your destiny." He struck his hand into his chest and ripped out his own spark before his body fell to the ground, prone.

"Jolt, electrify!" Ratchet commented as he walked over with the other. Jolt stuck a cable into Jetfire's and Optimus' Body...and Jetfire's parts latched onto Optimus.

Optimus stood once all the parts were in place and he paused, relishing the feeling of the power that flowed through his lines. "Let's roll."

He took off, soaring into the air, heading towards the pyramid with Will and his team right behind him on foot.

"Please..." Sam mumbled to himself as he turned his attention to Matsuri's face. "Please...let her come back to us..."

He was praying to the Primes he had met, hoping that they would hear and bring his sister back to him. He couldn't face this world without her, he needed his sister back.


	14. Waking up

**TRANSFORMERS: Revenge of the Fallen Prime**  
 **Revised**  
 **Chapter 13**

 _ **Egypt, Africa**_  
 _ **2009**_

 _A blinding light flashed across Matsuri's eyes, making her try and block the light with an arm. She slowly cracked open her eyes and blinked at her surroundings which was a mountainous place. It felt...surreal, being in a place like this, especially with what looked like a ...cybertronian making its way to her._

 _"Matsuri Witwicky." The cybertronian stated in a familiar voice, old laced with wisdom. "I am one of the thirteen Primes. You come before me and my brothers like Sam had though, I will be the only one to converse with you."_

 _"Erm...okay..." She regarded him slightly. "I don't think if it would help though since I'm kind of dead and all."_

 _"You won't be dead for long. How do you think that Sam was able to come back to life?"_

 _"Oh...right..."_

 _"Now, what I am about to tell you is extremely important that will change your life from here onward. Are you ready?"_

 _She nodded. "Yes."_

 _"The energon and Cybertronian metal- also known as Transformium- had bonded you as you know, but there's something else. It's changing you."_

 _"Changing me?" she frowned. "What do you mean changing me?"_

 _"It's changing you into a Techno-organic. Half Cybertronian, half human."_

 _"Shit...so, what does that all entail?"_

 _"Your heart will soon be encased in a spark energy, but it will not change your heart. You will have a cybertronian form along with your human form, but both of those won't be fully developed for a while. It would have taken years for it to develop, so I have sped it up to a safe pace."_

 _"Anything else I should know about?"_

 _"You were always destined to be with the autobots from the day you were born, one way or another."_

 _"That's...comforting I guess."_

 _"Now go. Go back to your brother and the autobots, the confrontation against the Fallen should be over by now."_

 _"Damn, I wanted to see him getting his ass kicked." She sighed, and the Prime's optics brightened and she had the vague impression that it was in amusement. She noticed that he was slowly raising his arms upwards. "Wait, can't you tell me your name?"_

 _The mech paused for a moment at that. "...My name is Vector Prime."_

 _A bright light engulfed her._

* * *

"Matsuri, can you hear me?" Sam's voice filled her ears.

"How can this be possible?" she heard Lennox questioned in disbelief. "She was impaled! There's no way a wound like that would be healed like that with just a scar to show where it was!"

"It was the Primes, I'm telling you. They can do this whole reviving thing!"

Matsuri groaned, effectively catching their attention. She slowly opened her eyes and stared up at the blue sky for a moment before she blinked. There was suddenly a small hum and then, Ratchet's face filled her vision, although something seemed off. It was...smaller?

"...Did I hit my head or are you smaller?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"Holoform, like the one Bee uses." He supplied. "This is something I have been working on for the rest of the autobots. We have two of them. One to pass as human and the other is simply our bipedal forms, human sized."

"Huh, neat." She forced herself to sit up, wincing at her burns and her now sore scar. Sam instinctively wrapped an arm around her shoulders, steadying her. "So, we did it?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "Optimus destroyed the Fallen but Megatron and Starscream got away."

"Lovely." she sighed. "So... does everyone know of my coming back to life."

"Yeah, they all witnessed your wound closing up, but they had to do a patrol around to make sure none of the other cons stayed here for the perfect chance to strike."

Matsuri nodded slightly and she was helped up by Ratchet and Sam. The man took a step back when a miniature Ironhide appeared next to him and simply watched as the mech took his place and helped her away, towards the awaiting vehicle mode of the black mech.

"She's fine?" Mikaela asked as she walked up behind Sam, wrapping an arm around his arm.

"Yeah." he nods. "I think she is."


	15. Epilogue

**Hotshot:** And that's it for this one. The next fic will be in between this and "TRANSFORMERS: Dark Side of the Moon". I got two or three chapters done for it. After that, it will be slow with posting new chapters. Hope you guys don't mind it. Now, enjoy!

* * *

 **TRANSFORMERS: Revenge of the Fallen Prime**  
 **Revised**  
 **Epilogue**

 _ **Aircraft Carrier, En-route to Diego Garcia**_ **  
** _ **2009**_

Matsuri made her way onto the deck where everyone else was. Obviously, Ratchet was against it, wanting her to not exert herself but she simply reassured him that she was going to be fine, that a walk on the deck isn't going to make her worse. He reluctantly allowed her to go with a grumble.

"Matsuri?" questioned Mikaela once she saw the younger girl walking over. "I thought that you were going to rest until we got back to the base."

"Me? On bed rest for that amount of time?" Matsuri snorted. "Yeah, right."

"So... Can they build you a new arm or something?" Leo questioned, glancing at what's left of her cybertronian arm. Ratchet had cut and closed the tubing and wires and he made sure to cut off the pointed metal and sanded it down, so it wouldn't hurt her or anyone else.

"I'm sure they can." She shrugged before looking at Sam who now wore a blue jacket and was standing at the front of the carrier, looking out to the ocean. She walked over to him, wrapping the jacket that was like his tighter around her as the ocean air swept into her.

"Hey," she greeted as she stopped beside Sam. "Nice evening sky, isn't it?"

He looked at her. "Matsuri? I thought-"

"You know me, Sam. Do you really expect me to stay in bad this whole trip?"

"No." Sam smiled slightly. "I don't."

The two stood, side by side, watching the horizon until they heard heavy footsteps coming up behind them.

"Thank you, Sam," Optimus stepped up beside them. "For saving my life."

"You're welcome," Sam looked up at him for a moment. "And thank you for believing in me."

"Thank you, Matsuri." Optimus looked down at her, his optics now brightly lit.

"You're welcome, Optimus." she smiled, giving him a wave of her hand.

The three looked outwards together, taking in the salty smell of the ocean and basked in the peace that had gained, if it does only last for a little while. This is all Matsuri could ever ask for.

Whenever Megatron arise again, they will be ready, she was sure of it.

" **Our races united by a history long forgotten, and a future we shall face together. I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message so that our pasts will always be remembered. For in those memories, we live on."**


End file.
